undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Undermemory
Undermemory is a AU created by the two User of Tumblr, Byakuren. Having no memories of his past since his awakening in the MemorySphere, the Sans of this AU attaches great importance to the Memories and the Memory of the AUs that he protects, since he has no memories of his. He is able to control the memories and the memories of the Worlds or the living, reading in their past as in an open book and feel the emotions they have to go through at these moments, as if they were his, in order to better understand their history and personality and thus not judge their actions personally. This often gives him a look detach or cold with other people who crosses his path, while it is in reality much more sensitive than it lets appear. His distance from others means that the closer he is to a living being, the more clearly he feels his emotions and, above all, his feelings of past experience. In doing so, he suffers much more when they are negative but as time goes by, he learned to resist the "feelings" and "emotions" of memories, even if he remains quite distant from others. Characters Memory!Sans The Guardian of the MemorySphère, equivalent of the DoodleSphère but where are gathered the Central Memories of the different worlds. In a strange and mysterious reality call Reality-Mirror. His duty is to preserve and protect the memory and memories of all the Worlds of the Multi-Sphere, the Alternates as the Original. Even those who were destroyed. MemorySphère is his only home, where he lives with Cristal! Frisk, his only friend and assistant, whom he has created with his hands from fragments of memories that he has collected from different humans in the peaceful Timelines. His soul is that of Compassion. A mixture of the soul of Patience and Kindness but whose effect has crystallized Cold and distant nature, Memory! Sans is in realities a soft and warm Sans who long suffered from solitude and his Amnesia since his awakening in the MemorySphere, devoid of memories of his past that still remains, to this day, a mystery. He can, however, prove to be so ruthless, if the memories that he cherishes as treasures, or Cristal! Frisk, his only friend, have come to blame. For him, the Notion of Good and Evil counts little in his eyes. The two form a necessary balance which makes it possible to market the world, whence the fact that it makes no distinction between the good memories and the bad ones, that they love them both. They are what forms an individual has by integers. His experiences, his motivations However, if the good or the bad came to over-surpass the other, he could intervene to restore the equilibrium, if he judges his intervention necessary. Crystal!Frisk Alias Crys She is both the daughter and the assistant of Memory!Sans He created it from memories that he harvested peaceful Timeline humans, in order to avoid all Corruption at the LOVE. He gave life to it by sculpting his soul from a piece of his own, so that it has inherited quite a lot of its powers, which creates Portals-Mirror to pass from world to world, crystal weapons from souvenirs and chains of crystals of its own. (Those of Memory are octagonal, those of Crys are four-pointed stars, like the DETERMINATION star). She has a playful, curious and very social temperament. She gets along very quickly with everyone but can also be limited or even impulsive, which means that she often disobeys Memory! Sans, who broods a little too much. Very sensitive and having the heart on the hand, she does not hesitate to risk her life to help those in need, which often brings her troubles, which forces very well, in most cases, a Memory! to intervene for the saved and settled the conflicts. She is however, very mature contrary to appearance and feels more than anyone, the memory sadness as well as her loneliness. She is therefore determined to help him in his work as Keeper of Memories but also, help him find the memories of his mysterious past forgotten. Nil!Sans A mysterious skeleton and sworn enemy of Memory. If Memory is the preservation of existence and memories, Nil is the one who erases them, destroys them. Turning them to nothingness as if they never existed. It intervenes little phsyquement in its "clashes" with Memory and prefers created Corrupted that sends to fight in its place. It is obvious that he despises the Guardian of the MemorySphere and will do everything to destroy it as well as the Reality Mirror and the Memory of the Worlds. For him, memories are useless and prevent going forward and what has been destroyed, must remain forever. He is of a cold, calculating, cruel, sadistic and ruthless nature with very severe borderline sides due to the infinite amount of LOVE and Corruption he has in him. We know very little about his past but he is sure he has something to do with that of Memory and also, knows the truth hidden behind the amnesia of this one. For some unknown reason, she often likes to call her the "Alternate" or the "Princess", more by contempt or mockery towards him. His place of residence is Inanis. Chaotic world where the remnants of the world and timelines destroyed, deprives of "memories" and existence runs aground before being finally annihilated. Story Memory!Sans is Amnesiac, he has no memory of his past since his awakening in the MemorySphère which was just born. But he possesses great powers. The controls of memory, memories, whether of a world or an individual. It is more intimately connected to the memories of Sans which exists in the Multiverse and therefore, to whom it has the greatest controls. His work is simple, to protect the Memory of the AUs as well as those of the inhabitants in questions. Even after a world is disrouted, its "remembrances" dwellings and it is the role of Memory! Sans preserving them, because there is always a chance to make them grateful the memory in question of the world no matter, preserve .It's like an "Outcode" .. a bit like Ink and Error. But we are not sure because he has no memories of his past. He has other powers like Altering the "reality". call Reality Alteration. An ability to create a Zone or a space from "memories" composing a real or physique world. However, although the zone could be identical in every way to the real world of which it was created, whatever is happening inside it, it does not impact the real world. He does not content himself with remaining in the memory of sculpting mirrors in glass or sculpture in crystals to preserve memories or others. He also goes out of Memorysphere to collect memories in different AU and, especially fight the Corrupt, beings from the DETERMINATION and the LOVE of Nil! Sans, his sworn enemy, and memories containing LOVE, of which their only The goal is to devour the memories and memories of AUs in order to eradicate them forever. Category:AUs Category:Character-centered Category:Sans-centric AUs Category:Serious Category:Neutral Bright Category:Comic